Milo Skunk
Milo Skunk is the third group member of Alfred's mystery solving team. He is Camille and Alfred's best friend and is very exciteable. A goofy skunk who unlike the species name implies, does not stink. Even if Cynthia likes to taunt him on such a fact. Always hungr, and a typical-coward. Milo tries to give everything 110%, no matter what he does. Milo is voiced by Angela Galuppo Physical appearance Milo is a cool-gray colored skunk boy about the same height as Camille and Alfred (160-170 centimetres) and is also ten years old, like them. Milo's hair and tail are dark gray-blue colored with a big streak of white through the center. His eyes are chocolate brown in color and he wears a pair of gray glasses with big circled frames. Milo's common attire consist of dark brown-khaki pants, a yellow sweater with zipper and neck folded down worn over a blue t-shirt, and brown shoes. For winter Milo wears __, and at the beach he'll put on a __. At bed Milo wears __ 'Personality' Milo has many traits to him, making him a valuable friend and group mate. He is mostly a coward who opts to running from something scary, or hiding behind Alfred or Camille. He tends to worry very easily and can work himself up just because of one or two little things. He is also shown to be unlucky, often stumbling into trouble. Milo also is a very big eater, despite not seeming like one. He is hesitant to share his own, personal food. But enjoys cooking and making easy things like cookies or sandwhiches for himself and his friends. He's also shown a talent in running and is surprisingly fast and very agile. He can climb trees and walls with ease, as well as enter a running contest. Its possible he is interested in joining track. He also shows interest in mechanical devices, including the Detectaberry and can often be seen using software and small electronics. Milo also has an interest in fencing possible, such as how much he enjoyed the role of playing a Middle Age knight. Family Milo is one of the only main kids shown to not have any known family members. It is unknown who he may live with but with his young age, he most likely does have family members. 'Relationships' *''Alfred Hedgehog (Best Friend; Team Partners)- Milo's most likely top best friend, while he is cowardly he would do anything to help Alfred. And Alfred always helps Milo and tries to calm him down. *Camille Wallaby (Best Friend; '''Team Partners')-''' Another of Milo's friends. They tend to bicker and Milo knows very well that he can't count on her for help. Camille often gets annoyed by his cowardly nature and has a habit of critisizing him. But they are still friends despite this. *Lilly Hedgehog' '(Friend; Time-by-time Team Partners')- Milo accidentally has a habit of scaring Lilly or makes her cry. But he really likes Lilly and when she paints him, sees himself as being his handsomest yet. *Cinthya Pain'' (Classmate; Enemy)- Milo, much like Alfred holds no grudge against Cynthia. But she avoids him away and often taunts him because of his species "talent". Despite the fact he does not show any of this. He also has a habit of ruining or crashing into her things. Causing her to comment and ask how he manages to make it through a day without seriously harming himself. Despite the fact she does this consistantly also... Trivia *As seen in "Ricardo's missing head", Despite his cowardly nature, Milo sometimes overcomes this. Such as when he jumped into the bush when they heard a noise coming from it, which is very unlikely of him. *Milo has only been seen with his glasses off once. *In "The Marsh Mystery" Milo was shown wearing new shoes, but immediatly he lost one. This is the only time someone had new attire with minor changes for an episode. *Despite his young age, Milo seems to have some knowledge from "German Fencing School". Shown when he was dressed as a knight and performed a few stances and attacks. *Sometimes Milo calls himself the Milonator. This usually ends with others asking, "The who?" *While Camille has been shown to be stronger then most girls her age, Milo seems to have shown the opposite. Gallery vlcsnap-2011-11-12-10h11m50s180.png|Milo being scarred by Lugu vlcsnap-2011-11-19-11h04m28s160.png|Milo blowing on his finger, harmed by uncarefull Camillie vlcsnap-2011-11-26-10h59m59s212.png|A rare sight! Milo without glasses vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h17m23s75.png|Milo's strenght problem vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h30m07s39.png|Milo, performing a crazy squirrel Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h35m28s183.png|Milo's belly filled vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h32m02s183.png|A statute, build on Milo's tribute (Only in his imagination, however) Chloe is ready.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h19m35s140.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h14m54s150.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h23m32s179.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h35m23s122.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h18m53s203.png The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog - The Mystery Of The Big Stink-19-08-57-.jpg Mysteries of Alfred Hedhegog-14-21-39-.JPG Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-11h05m28s253.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-11h05m37s83.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-11h06m14s190.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-10h27m38s202.png vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h28m14s212.png vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h26m00s140.png vlcsnap-2012-01-22-14h29m04s85.png vlcsnap-2012-01-22-14h29m36s161.png vlcsnap-2012-01-21-16h00m47s102.png vlcsnap-2012-01-21-15h59m31s104.png Category:Characters Category:Males